herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Herp-A-Derp The Movie 2: Herp-Or-Derp
Herp-Or-Derp? is the title of the season 2 movie. The movie is a parody of the 3rd SpongeBob movie "Truth or Square?". The movie was released on March 1st, 2010 (All parts) Plot Luigi gets a message from Dr. Hinky McWigglePants saying today might be the anniversary of the original Megaman. Herp-A-Derp says Luigi's mom is King Kong and Luigi says hi. King Kong says he's going to kill Luigi. Giant Pikachu says he doesn't care if it's the anniversary of his favorite game that he starred in, and traps the characters under the covers. The characters are freaked out about being stuck under the covers. Luigi asks if they want to talk about their feelings, but Herp-A-Derp says that they're going to talk about secrets from past Herp-A-Derp episodes. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman is up first and he reveals that Buzz solved the Mystery of Herp-A-Derp from episode 8 and then shows a flashback of how he did it, but with Buzz's voice translated to English. Everyone is shocked about the secret. Jessie asks the question "Herp or Derp?" and everyone says Herp except Luigi, who Herp-A-Derp then shoots out of the covers. Herp-A-Derp says that Luigi is eliminated from "The Game of Life" and he eliminates Woody do to his annoying catchphrase. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman tells Herp-A-Derp that he is his distant cousin, but Herp-A-Derp said he knew that because they kind of have the same name and eliminates him. Jessie randomly gets eliminated unannounced and Herp-A-Derp eliminates Butterfly Boat because he wants to get to the more epic Final 3. Herp-A-Derp asks Mario and Buzz what his favorite color is. Mario gets it right but Herp-A-Derp eliminates Buzz because he broke the long silence. Mario says that if they're all out of the covers, can't they just free them. Herp-A-Derp doesn't listen, eliminates Mario and declares himself the winner of "The Game of Life" and one million dollars. The other characters yell to him that they're not going to help him get out of the covers and SBF31 tells him that it was just a secret telling thing not a competition. Herp-A-Derp throughs a fit because he busted his @$$ for nothing. Herp-A-Derp continues his fit until a bit of his neck rips. Herp-A-Derp figures out how to break out and throws the covers on the ground. Luigi is glad he is out and they just have to confront Giant Pikachu and King Kong. Luigi notices what happened to Herp-A-Derp's neck and Herp-A-Derp says he'll be out and leaves but comes back a few seconds later. Giant Pikachu and King Kong appear and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman asks who sent them and tries to do Herp-A-Derp's catchphrase, but botches it and says "Winy! BUH! BUH! BUH!" but Herp-A-Derp then does it correctly. The final battle then begins, RPG STYLE! 1st up is Mario vs. Giant Pikachu which Mario ends up winning after a pwnd attack. Next up is Herp-A-Derp Stuntman vs. Giant Pikachu which Giant Pikachu wins after a double Thunder attack. Next is Jessie vs. Giant Pikachu which Giant Pikachu wins after a Thunderbolt attack. Next is Woody vs. Giant Pikachu which Giant Pikachu wins after an attack that kills people attack. Next is Luigi vs. Giant Pikachu which Giant Pikachu wins after Luigi accidentally hits himself. Next is Buzz vs. Giant Pikachu which Buzz wins after a multiple punch attack. Next is Herp-A-Derp vs. Giant Pikachu which Herp-A-Derp wins after a throw attack. Herp-A-Derp's neck starts to bleed and the characters put him in a stretcher. King Kong arrives and starts to fight with Luigi. King Kong starts to beat up Luigi badly. Mario punts King Kong because he hurt his faggot brother. King Kong ends up winning after a ball punch attack. Next is Herp-A-Derp Stuntman vs. King Kong which King Kong wins after he throws Herp-A-Derp Stuntman into a crack. Next is King Kong vs. Buzz which Buzz wins after pwning King Kong. The characters realize that Herp-A-Derp is out cold and they try to put him on a stretcher but Herp-A-Derp wants to fight King Kong. The final battle is Herp-A-Derp vs. King Kong which Herp-A-Derp wins after he shoots Kign Kong into the door. Luigi asks if they want to come to his house for some chicken wings (parodying The Backyardigans) but Herp-A-Derp shoots Luigi. Then the credits roll and announce Luigi as the star of season 2. Cast *Herp-A-Derp *Luigi *Mario *Buzz *Woody *Jessie *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman *Butterfly Boat *Giant Pikachu *King Kong *Mickey Mouse (in flashback) *Minnie Mouse (in flashback) *Big Bear Trivia *5th time flashbacks are used. *Luigi rips off the Backyardigans at the end. *Real final appearance of Big Bear (his dead body was shown) *Mickey and Minnie appeared in a flashback. *Buzz solved the Mystery of Herp-A-Derp. *Herp-A-Derp won the Game of Life. *Herp-A-Derp and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman are distant cousins. *Dr. Hinky McWigglePants doesn't appear, but is mentioned by Luigi. *9th mentioning of Winnie. *The Game of Life is very similar to Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour/Revenge of the Island. *The actual anniversary of Megaman is December 17th. Category:Movies